


Jogadores

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Srta Ravenclaw você sabia que é uma coisa muito rude roubar em jogos contra seus professores ?”





	Jogadores

Salazar olhou para seu cavalo branco no tabuleiro de xadrez sendo destruído pelo rei negro. E aí para o rosto satisfeito de sua oponente.

“Srta Ravenclaw você sabia que é uma coisa muito rude roubar em jogos contra seus professores ?”

“Eu suponho que seria, mas isso não é o que eu estou fazendo, você deve ter me confundido por um momento com um dos seus alunos”

Salazar riu.

“Você está tentando me convencer que Corvinais nunca roubam ?”

“De maneira nenhuma, nós roubamos quando é necessário, mas não quando se trata do recreativo. Sonserinos roubam em jogos de diversão porque ganhar por ganhar é o maior prazer deles. Corvinais não fazem isso porque saber que nós somos verdadeiramente os melhores é o nosso”

“Você tem alguma teoria do porque disso ?”

“Sim. Vocês querem admiração de todos, vocês querem ser respeitados e reconhecidos, mas para nós a única admiração que conta realmente é aquela que causamos em nós mesmos, infelizmente essa é a mais difícil de se conseguir”

“Então minha admiração não significaria nada para você ?”

“Eu não iria tão longe assim, eu não preciso dela mas eu gostaria de tê-la”

“Bom saber”

“Agora pare de enrolar Sr Slytherin e faça o seu movimento ou esse jogo vai durar para sempre”

“Essa não me parece uma possibilidade tão ruim assim Srta Ravenclaw”


End file.
